In the medicament-packaging domain, it is known to store a component of a pharmaceutical preparation, such as its active ingredient, in a recipient closed by a stopper made of relatively non-rigid material, such as an elastomer. A liquid can be introduced in this recipient after perforation of the stopper in order to dissolve the component contained in the recipient or place it in suspension, so as to obtain a preparation in liquid form, in particular a medicament or a vaccine, ready to be administered to a patient.
WO-A-97/10156, for example, discloses a device for connection between the afore-mentioned closed recipient and a container. The latter contains liquid capable of being introduced into the recipient, once the latter has been opened by perforation of its stopper. Such a connection device comprises a base adapted to be immobilized on the recipient, in the interior volume of which an inner bore is formed.
This device also comprises a plunger mounted to slide in the afore-mentioned bore, which is provided with a member for perforating the stopper of the recipient, such as a hollow needle. This plunger is mobile between a position of storage, in which the perforation member is not in contact with the stopper, and a position of transfer, in which the perforation member passes through this stopper.
This connection device also comprises a cap comprising a cover from which extend lateral walls defining an opening. This cap is adapted to cover the outer periphery of the base, in particular during storage of the ready-to-use assembly formed by the recipient and its connection device.
In order to avoid any outward microbial migration towards the perforation member, which would contaminate the pharmaceutical preparation intended to come into contact with this member, it is known to provide sealing means between the opposite walls of the base and the cap.
To that end, the teaching of EP-A-0 728 457 provides that the inner wall of the cap presents at least one peripheral edge projecting radially towards the inside. Furthermore, it is provided to coat the outer wall opposite the base by means of a sealing material with high viscosity. During the sliding movement between the base and the cap, the edges of this latter scrape the sealing material disposed on the cap and form a circumferential O-ring, which is possible thanks to the high viscosity of the material used.
However, this known process of manufacture presents certain drawbacks. For example the circumferential seal thus formed does not ensure perfect tightness, whatever the relative pressure conditions between the outside and the inside of the base. In particular, in the case of the pressure prevailing in the inner volume of the base being greater than atmospheric pressure, said circumferential O-ring is capable of being moved away from the edge area, with the result that this seal is in that case no longer able to perform its function of seal satisfactorily.